Chainsaw: A Story of Horror
by ArmyOfMe
Summary: A Chainsaw welding maniac abducts people and severs their heads and cuts off their faces. He uses their faces to hide his own...
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first story on here, and I just wanna say a while that I'm usually a good writer (not trying to be conceited) but I'm not too sure how this one turned out...but just read it and lemme know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN anything apart of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, or the name Leatherface. I am just a mere fan that likes the movies and everything about it all and I'm writing about it for personal enjoyment!

**Chapter 1:**

The Story Begins... 

"_Help me! Please help me! Someone please help..."_(the sound of a chainsaw starting up)

"HELP ME PLEASE!!!" 

As Amanda hears the screeching sound of the chainsaw, she screams for help from anyone who's willing to help, but being trapped in a room with a psychotic maniac with no civilization for miles, it's difficult for someone to help. While Amanda falls to her knees crying aloud, the chainsaw welding maniac approaches her thinking the sounds of the chainsaw are like music to his ears. He raises the chainsaw above his head and begins to yell and shout.

"Rahrgghah!" 

"_HELP!!!"_ Amanda screams from the bottom of her lungs

The sound of loudly played Slipknot comes from a cd player walkman as a young man by the name of Connor walks down Lemon St. He's wearing a black t-shirt with an Adio logo on it and he's wearing khaki colored zip-off pants along with black and gray Adio shoes. As he walks down the block he notices a crowd at the newspaper stand and can't help but to go see what the pandemonium was all about.

"_I wonder who would do such a sadistic thing to a beautiful young girl"_ A man mumbles under his breath

"_Wait, what happened now?" _Asks Connor

"Amanda White was completely ripped to shreds, decapitated and arms and legs half way severed."

"_Holy shit! Who the fuck would do that sick shit?"_

"_Well that's not even the worse part," _Adds the man

"_There's more?" _ Asks Connor

"Yea, the god damn maniac cut the girls face off."

"_HAHA don't be joking with something like that man, she'd have a fuckin' mush face then" _Connor starts laughing out loud

"I'm not joking. They found her head with her body and with the face cut off. They said it was more than likely animals that tore off the face, but I don't believe it."

"_God damn, but wait...if an animal is going to take food for itself, it won't just take a piece, it'll take the entire thing," _Connor added with confidence

"_Well whatever did that to her is a sick son of a bitch." _The man said building up anger

"Ahh fuck him, what kind of pussy goes after chicks anyway? I'm outta here."

Connor walks home and goes into his room. He turns on his stereo and blasts it up. He has in Hatebreed. He turns on the TV. just to have something to watch for the hell of it. He has the music so loud that it just completely covers the sound coming from the TV.

"Coming up next on Headbangers Ball...We interrupt this program for a special news cast. Let's go live to Jodie Henderson for the story"

"_Thanks Gene, we just recently received word that a motorist spotted a body, or what the medics say it may be."_

Connor notices what's going on the news and turns off the music.

"The body was found in Salmon Creek on the banks of the water. The body cannot be recognized to have an identity, but police say that they can take it to autopsy to find out. Although they cannot find the head, they can use his DNA to identify him"

"_HOLY SHIT ANOTHER ONE! Who the hell is doing this stuff?" _Connor asks himself

He shrugs it off and just falls asleep.

"_AH!" _A girl screams frantically in terrible fright

"_Please don't! Please don't hurt me! Please!" _She pleads with the maniac holding the chainsaw

"I'm begging you! Please don't kill me!" 

The maniac just yells, but the girl is unable to make out what he's yelling. Finally he holds the chainsaw above his head and then swipes it across her neck instantly decapitating her. As blood settles on his clothing and the ground he picks up the head and carries it to a room with sewing machines and sewing utensils in it. He carefully, yet quickly, takes a little knife and begins cutting the skin off her emotionless face.

So what did you think of the story?! If you review lemme know what you like and don't like about it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT** own anything apart of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre or anything involved with Leatherface or the actual story/movie of T.C.M._

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning after Connor wakes up, he walks downstairs to get some cereal but before he sits down he turns on a little TV that he has in the kitchen.

_"ACTION LIVE NEWS!"_

Connor glances up at the TV and drops his spoon right before he places it inside his mouth.

_"Another victim in this parade of killings. A girl by the name of Amber Sheftler was brutally massacred and found in a creek bed along side Route 999. Police say that there wasn't much left of her body, but they were able to identify who she was. Please stay tuned for more news on this horrific situation."_

_"Oh my god. I can't believe this."_ Connor says to himself thinking about Amber.

All of a sudden, Connors phone rings.

_"Dude, did you see the news this morning!" _Frank asks Connor.

_"…………(in a low emotionless voice)….yea…."_

_"Well what are you doing sitting down with your finger up your ass man! It's like you don't even care that your girlfriend was just murdered!"_ Frank yells at Connor

_"What the hell do you want me to do man! Do you expect me to just go out looking for this guy and kill him! He's a serial killer bro! He'll end up killing me too!"_ Connor shouts.

_"I know man, but you have to do something." _Frank adds.

_"I know…….you know what? Fuck it, that guy is gonna die!" _Connor yells as he gets up with a great rage.

_"Good to hear that man, but one thing…how the hell you gonna kill him if you don't know where he's at?" _Frank adds.

_"I don't know. Wait, I have an idea man. I'll be over in a couple of minutes dude."_

_"Aight man."_

Connor gets his stuff and leaves his house. About a block away from his house is a little grocery store with the store clerk being one of his best friends. When he walks in the store, Connor notices a map sticking out of the magazine rack and decides to pick it up to lay it back in the rack.

_"People these days, so damn sloppy." _Connor mumbles to himself not noticing certain information on that map that may be useful to his _"mission"._

_"Hey man!" _John yells to Connor while he walks out from behind the register.

_"What's up bro!" _Connor asks.

_"Just working, bored out of my mind. How you doing with all this going on man? I saw the news this morning."_ John asks.

_"I can't even express how I feel man, I'm going over to Frank's to think of a plan to get this bastard who's doing all of this. I can't let him do this to anyone else." _Connor says very low getting angry as he's saying it.

_"You need help? I can get off whenever I want to." _John says eagerly.

_"Hell yea dude. Come on."_

Connor and John head towards Frank's house. Right before they cross the street an old brown rusty Ford Bronco zips by them and heads towards the highway.

_"What the hell! What an asshole." _Connor yells out loud hoping the motorist will hear him.

They finally get over to Frank's house and eagerly start thinking of things to do to try and find the killer. John suggests getting out a map and marking where the bodies were found. A couple minutes went past as Frank finishes placing the last X on the last location of the recent body finding.

_"Oh….my…god…." _Connor mumbles to himself noticing a pattern.

_"What man!" _Frank asks.

_"Dude what!" _John adds.

_"Look at this." _Connor gets up and points out what he sees.

_"You guys got all of the locations except for one. Do you remember the one girl found in Salmon creek?" _Connor asks.

_"Oh yea." _Johns says remembering.

_"Do you guys notice this pattern?" _Connor asks again.

_"No." _Frank and John say at the same time.

_"Ok look. Notice how all of the bodies were found along the same line of creek?" _Connor points out.

_"What?" _Frank asks.

_"Ok, they're not called the same creek, but look…following Salmon creek all of the way through and you'll see that all of the bodies lay on the same creek line."_ Connor says standing up in excitement.

_"Holy shit dude!" _John yells.

_"Ok, I get that…but how are we going to find where the killer is at?" _Frank asks.

_"What I figure is that we walk along the creek looking for clues and shit and keep walking past to where the first girl was found and hopefully we'll find something." _Connor says.

_"Aight." _Both John and Frank agree to go along.

The three guys are driving along Route 999 to where the last body was found. They get out of Johns car and start walking down to the creek bed. They start walking up the creek to where the first body was found looking for clues or anything that can help them out. Connor is walking with the map out keeping track of where they're walking. After about an hour of walking they finally get to the point on the map to where the first girl was found.

_"Ok guys this is the spot where the first chick was found." _Connor yells over to Frank and John who are all spread out.

_"Ok. I'll go on ahead to see if anything is up there." _John yells back to Frank and Connor.

_"Aight man, be careful." _Connor yells back up to John.


End file.
